The Whites of Their Eyes
by whitedragon2645
Summary: Kuroba Kaito absolutely loves heists, especially ones where Edogawa Conan is involved. Those ones are always the most fun. Except this one. This heist is definitely not fun AT ALL-at least, not for Kaito it isn't. Oneshot.


_The Whites of Their Eyes_

* * *

><p>Kaitou KID, also known as Phantom Thief 1412, also known as Kuroba Kaito, snickered to himself as he gracefully dodged the grasping hands of his dedicated Task Force. Heist nights were always the best; the sweet music of frustrated curses echoing from Nakamori's mouth, the exuberants cheers from his many and adoring fans—yes, these were the little things that made his life worth everything. Nimbly he slipped through the fingers of yet another officer, stealthily deploying a decoy and making his upward escape.<p>

The Phantom Thief had come to the Tokyo National Museum in order to steal the famed Hortensia Diamond temporarily on display. The heist itself had been simple; KID had been able to pull off his tricks with relative ease and evade the Task Force in the usual way. One thing, however, still niggled at the back of his brain—the absence of a certain mini-detective who could almost always be found hanging around his heists. Kaito frowned internally; it wasn't like tantei-kun not to show up for his heists. Tantei-kun was what made heists fun, as much or even more so than dear old Hakuba.

Kaito was soon pulled from his thoughts as the exit and sweet freedom loomed before him. Walking quietly and happily towards the door, he grinned; another successful heist. Time to find out whether he held Pandora or not. Kaito stepped forward, turning the handle and moving out onto the rectangular roof—

Before coming to a complete halt, faced with one of the strangest sights he had ever seen.

There, on the previously empty roof which he had checked before beginning his heist, was Edogawa Conan is his full chibi glory, lining up at least twenty soccer balls in two rows with meticulous, almost OCD precision. Carefully, he placed them in front of the railing where Kaito had planned to make his perfect getaway, not even pausing to look up at his rival/sometimes ally. A huge bag seemingly filled with more soccer balls lay open behind him.

"Yo, Kaitou KID," said Conan nonchalantly. "I see you made it past the Task Force. Not that that's surprising or anything."

Kaito blinked twice. Then blinked again.

"…What the hell?"

Conan paused in his work, frowning as he surveyed the line up and walking over to the ball bag to get more. "Are you surprised to see me? I thought you would have expected this by now."

Kaito shook himself. _This is no time to be panicking! _he thought furiously. KID clapped his hands. "Well done, tantei-kun. How did you know I'd be up here?"

Conan shrugged. "It was the best place to make a getaway that I could calculate. Besides, you always seem to make your way to the roof eventually." He continued. "This ball belt is very useful, you know. It lets me surprise my enemies and take them down and all that. _But _it only has one shot, which I find very inconvenient. So I thought for a change, if you can bring equipment to your heists, why can't I?"

Kaito stared. _...I think I can panic now._

Conan finished adjusting his row of lethal weaponry in the form of children's toys and looked up at a dumbstruck KID, nodding his head at the jewel. "So is that the one you're looking for?"

Kaito started, before holding up the diamond to the full moon. No glow. "Unfortunately, tantei-kun, it seems like this too is a miss."

Conan sighed. "That's too bad." He grinned suddenly. "Oh well. I guess that means I get to arrest you now." He casually spun the dial on one of his evil, evil sneakers.

A loud bang sounded as a ball erupted from out of nowhere, impacting itself in the wall right next to KID's head, spinning slowly before dropping to the ground at his feet. Slowly, he turned his head to gaze upon the crater it had created in solid brick. He twitched, turning back equally slowly to look at an almost predatory meitantei-kun standing smugly behind his personal arsenal.

"Time to dance, Kaitou KID," he drawled viciously, smirking all the while.

Kaito sighed, preparing for a long and possibly fatal session of dodging. _I'm sorry, Aoko,_ he thought wistfully. _I guess I'm not going to make it back this time. Please remember me. The plans for tomorrow's prank on Hakuba are in my desk drawer._

"EAT THIS!"

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Conan continued to arrange his soccer balls as KID watched, dumbfounded.

"Just consider yourself lucky that I decided not to bring out the fish this time, KID," said Conan warningly, adjusting the angle of one ball.

Kaito jerked violently, almost dropping the jewel. "H-How did you know about that?" he stuttered, terrified at the mention of those…_finny_ things.

Conan paused and tilted his head, grinning maniacally. "I know everything."

Kaito sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 2<strong>

Kaito walked alongside Aoko on his way to school, wincing in pain at the various and large bruises all over his body. He shuddered, trying desperately not to think of anything to do with those inhuman _things _the chibi had, before turning his head—

And freezing.

"Nooooooooooo!" he screamed, turning and running at the speed of light in the opposite direction of the school.

"Kaito!" cried Aoko. "Hey, Kaito! Where do you think you're going? The school is this way!" She looked in the direction he had just a moment ago.

"What was that all about?" she grumbled. "It's just some kids playing soccer."

* * *

><p><strong> Wow, I am on a roll. Writing is actually pretty addictive once you get into it. The title is meant to be a reference to the Battle of Bunker Hill, where the American revolutionists were told not to shoot until the British were so close they could see the whites of their eyes, in order to save ammunition. I thought it was fitting.<strong>

** In other news, I hope to be posting a Wendy-centric **_**chaptered**_** story in the Very Near Future, so any Fairy Tail readers should check it out when it comes up and leave me reviews.**

** What did you think? Leave a review and let me know!**

**-WD2645**


End file.
